laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Chelmey
Inspector Chelmey is a recurring character appearing in the first trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He is an inspector for Scotland Yard. Profile Appearance The Inspector wears a khaki suit with a white shirt, black shoes, and a navy blue tie. He has a heavily curved moustache and black hair combed to the side. Personality Inspector Chelmey is gruff and rather unfeeling, although he does show mild affection to his second, Barton. He also loves his wife, Amelie; proved by Barton's comment that he'd never seen a man more in love with his wife than Inspector Chelmey. He enjoys 'showing Layton up', but Layton usually ends up doing a better job than Chelmey, instead. Chelmey takes pride in his job, and is definetely dedicated to being an inspector. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Inspector Chelmey appears with Barton at Scotland Yard. Emmy finds the inspector in the police archives with the help of Inspector Grosky. Grosky, Chelmey, and Emmy search documents within the archives and find that Evan Barde's death might not have been a suicide at all. After this talk with Chelmey, Emmy and Grosky leave London to return to Professor Layton in Misthallery. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village He is introduced to the series when he is called in to investigate the murder of Simon Reinhold, while Professor Layton and Luke are searching for Claudia. When the two meet Chelmey for the first time, he suspects them as culprits for the crime but lays off due to Layton's reasoning. Chelmey tells the two of them to stay away from the murder case; that 'detective work should be left to the detective'. While out and about, Layton and Luke discover an newspaper scrap about Chelmey containing information about him that they become curious about. Shortly after the Ferris Wheel incident in the park, Layton and Luke are called to Reinhold Manor where Layton is accused of Simon's murder, and Luke of being his accomplice. Chelmey then blurts out information that doesn't make any sense... Unless he had been stalking the two of them. Layton questions Chelmey to the point where he is forced to come clean and reveal his true identity: Don Paolo. Layton writes in his journal that the real inspector is probably at home in London, enjoying his wife's potato fritters. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, the real Inspector Chelmey (along with a constable named Barton) investigates the death of Dr. Schrader and the disappearance of the Elysian Box. Towards the end of the game, he comes to the conclusion that Sammy Thunder is responsible for the crime and proceeds to arrest him, but Layton intervenes, revealing that Flora is the real criminal. Nobody believes him at first but Layton is proven to be correct when Flora comes clean and reveals herself to be Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo confesses to capturing the real Flora and stealing the Elysian Box, but that Dr. Schrader was already comatose by the time he arrived at his flat. Outraged, Inspector Chelmey and Barton chase Don Paolo through the streets of Folsense. What happens afterwards is unknown, although it is known that Don Paolo got away considering his presence in Unwound Future. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, Inspector Chelmey and Barton are present at the unveiling of Dr. Stahngun's time machine. The two of them later accompany Layton, Luke and Flora to Future London where they do some investigating. He later regroups with the other main characters, where Layton reveals that Future London is a fake city built in a cavern beneath London; that the future Luke is the mastermind behind it, since he cannot be the future Luke if they are not in the future, and that his real name is Clive. When Clive starts demolishing both cities with the Mobile Fortress, Chelmey and Barton oversee the evacuation of the citizens of the underground London. Upon Clive's defeat and the destruction of the Mobile Fortress, Chelmey is ordered by prime minister Bill Hawks to arrest Clive. Chelmey complies but subtly scolds Bill for his selfish and unremorseful attitude, stating that "criminals aren't the only blind ones". His final appearance in the game is when he tells Layton (from police records) that Claire, Layton's dead girlfriend, never had any sisters, proving Layton's suspicions about Celeste, who admits that she is in fact Claire herself. It is hinted by him that he would investigate Bill's path to power and could possibly do something about his current position in politics. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In ''Eternal Diva, Chelmey makes a small cameo appearance along with Barton at the beginning of the movie. When Layton reveals that Don Paolo is responsible for silencing the bell of Big Ben, Chelmey gets into a police car with Barton and drives off to chase the villain as he makes his escape. Puzzles ﻿Inspector Chelmey, in the first trilogy, gives Layton and Luke a puzzle or two. In Curious Village ''Chelmey gives Layton and Luke the puzzles "Five Suspects" and "The Mysterious Note". In ''Diabolical Box he gives the pair a few more puzzles. These ones are "The Shoe Store Thief", "Chelmey's Route", and "A Secure Room". He gives Layton and Luke puzzles in Unwound Future as well. These final puzzles include: "The Fingerprint", "Where's the Arrow", and "Bricks' n' Bullion". Images PL1Profile21.png|Profile in the Curious Village Image:PL2Profile04.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile05.png|Profile in the Unwound Future DB Credits 14.gif DB Credits 12.gif DB Credits 10.gif DB Credits 5.gif DB Credits 9.gif Chelmey enters.jpg A Fake Face.gif LaytonLS1.jpg Trivia *﻿In the US version of Curious Village, Chelmey's favourite food is sweet-potato fritters. In the UK version, however, his favourite food is cake. *Despite being voiced by Christoper Miller in the games, Chelmey is voiced by Jonathan Keeble in Eternal Diva. Currently, it is unknown why. *Though Chelmey isn't a major character in the prequel trilogy, the character Inpector Grosky could be considered to be his equivalent, playing a similar role to him. The biggest difference between the two characters is that Chelmey is grumpy and impatient, while Grosky is spunkier and more athletic. It should be noted that Chelmey and Barton do cameo in Last Specter ''when Emmy goes to Scotland Yard. *Technically, Chelmey was not in ''Curious Village, and actually made his debut in Diabolical Box. * Inspector Chelmey appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (which is another different game franchise of Level 5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. * Chelmey also makes an appearance in London Life. de:Inspektor Chelmey es:Inspector Chelmey Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters